


קצרצרים 5

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide





	קצרצרים 5

  
״או גוד, אני גמור״ כריס קרס על הספה בסוויטה של טום.   
בירה קרה הופיעה בדרך קסם בידו. טום תמיד החזיק בירה במקרר בשבילו. שזה נחמד במיוחד אם זוכרים שטום העדיף את הבירה שלו בטמפרטורת החדר. בעעע. כריס החזיק בדעה האוסטרלית שבירה צריכה להיות כמעט קפואה, לא במצב צבירה של שתן. אבל טום היה חבר טוב, וכריס לא רצה לפגוע ברגשות הלאומיים האנגלים שלו. וחוץ מזה, הספה בסוויטה של טום היתה בצורה מאד נעימה נטולת צעצועים. אחרי מספיק פעמים שאתה מחלץ לגו מחלקים רכים בגוף אתה לומד להעריך חברים רווקים.  
״יום קשה, דארלינג?״ שורר טום.  
כריס תקע בו את מה שהוא קיווה שהוא מבט קשוח ״שוב גיגלת אותנו?״  
״ברור״ אמר טום, ניצוץ דמוי-לוקי בעיניו ״ויש לי רעיון חדש. הזמנתי לנו חולצות, ואנחנו נלבש אותן בציבור, אבל אף אחד לא יאמין לפפרצי שזה לא פוטושופ. מגיע להם.״  
״ווטאבר״ אמר כריס ולקח עוד לגימה מהבקבוק הקר.  
״hehehehehe" צחקק טום, מזין את פרטי המשלוח. ״אתה אקסטרה לארג׳, נכון?

 


End file.
